Validity
by Hungarian Horntail Writer
Summary: A political science student, assigned to astrophysicist Jane Foster due to the lack of applicants for Jane's graduate request. After Graduation she gets abducted by a crazy Ipod thief and sent off to a new job and she doesn't even have her Taser.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

New Job

"Darcy Lewis, On behalf of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistic Division, you are to come with me." Said a man after Darcy's graduation Ceremony.

It took a moment for Darcy too realise who was speaking to her, even longer or her to answer. "Oh it's the Grinch who steels IPods."

"Well can't say that's a new one." He answered.

"So IPod thief, do you have the place surrounded?"

"Of course."

"Liar." Darcy stated.

"I think it's a part of the job prescription." He said with his usual smirk.

"So you get paid to be Men in Black?"

"In a way we usually have less aliens." He stated opening the door to his precious vehicle.

"For little old me I feel special thank you!" Darcy answered willingly getting into the car. "Nice ride."

"Her names Lola, and if you scratch her you're in trouble."

"Troubles my middle name sunshine."

They were in the car for ours and Darcy dreaded what was coming. They were about 3 hours away from New York and she felt like her stomach was going to drop. Heck Coulson didn't even let her change out of her ceremony attire. Why they were heading in to New York on a 6-7 hour drive was beyond Darcy, every time she would ask where they were headed he would simply say places.

"Are we there yet… are we there yet… are we there yet…" Each answer was a flat no until that one yes made her Stomach flip.

"We're here." Coulson said rubbing his temples at the blooming headache that had appeared during the drive. "Welcome to Stark Tower."

Even with no lights and being the middle of the night, the building had a unique glow, probably from all the other lights surrounding it but it just looked so new.

"Are you sure I'm supposed to be here?" Asked Darcy hoping she could just head home and have a nice cup of Hot Chocolate.

"You applied last week."

"Then I quit." She said simply.

"Miss Lewis you can't quit a job you haven't started."

"Well Jesse James, I guess there is a first for everything." Knowing running would only make things worse Darcy hoped out of the vehicle. "So Danny Ocean, lead the way."

"I actually like that one."

"Fine _'babyface'_ lead the way."

"That one not so much."

It wasn't moments before getting to the 3rd floor did the power come on and they took the elevator.

"Grabbing his phone in a way that would make most business men green with envy-"

"Miss Lewis, shut up I'm making a phone call." Coulson said trying to ignore the girl behind him.

"Mr. Stark… tell Stark, to pick up… it's urgent."

"I thought you said I put my resume in a week ago." Darcy said smugly, he only glared.

Pushing a button and finally Coulson started to speak. "Mr. Stark, we need to talk."

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message."

"This is urgent." He said before the elevator doors opened. I couldn't help but smirk at the little thief's antics.

"Then leave it urgent… Security breach?"

"Phil come in." Pepper said happily.

"No his first names Agent." It took a few moments for stark to realise who he was seeing next to Agent Coulson and a moment more to answer. "Lydia?" Tony whispered.

"Lydia? Sorry stark that's not my name." Said Coulson confused.

"Hey Annie…" Coulson muttered _Annie?_ looking between Tony and Darcy.

"Wow Lyd, you haven't aged a day and what with the get up?"

"Um Stark, Lewis?"

"Who's Lewis?" asked Tony, before heading to his bar to get a harder drink.

"Can someone please explain?" asked Pepper exasperated.

"Lydia, looks like you're in trouble again; what did you do now?" asked Tony before getting closer to Darcy noticing the tell-tale sign of no signs of ageing. "You really haven't aged have you?"

"No not really, but the names Darcy Lewis now, I went through a few names since Lydia to be fair though."

"So you didn't get pregnant with my bastard child and run to Mexico for its own safety?" Darcy burst into laughter.

"Yes, I totally got pregnant with your child I named her Danny, and she's in the car as we speak." Said Darcy sarcastically. "Where did _that_ rumour come from?"

"Well when you only go through one year at MIT with top grades people talk, didn't help that we were lab partners."

"We will discuss this later for now," he then turned to Tony. "You need to look these over as soon as possible."

"I don't like being handed things."

"Here I will take that because I like to be handed things, so, lets trade." Pepper said with a smile before doing the classic swap to Tony's hands.

"My consulting hours are between 3- 5 every other Thursday." Tony said once the metal file was in his hands.

"This isn't a consultation."

"Is this about the Avengers? Which I know nothing about." Blurted Pepper whom Darcy couldn't help but giggle at.

"pfft, The Avengers Initiative was scraped, I thought and I didn't even qualify-"

"I didn't know that either…"

"Yea apparently I'm volatile… self-obsessed… don't play well with others…"

"That I did know."

"Sounds like the Annie I know." Darcy said at the same time.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Coulson said to the retreating Tony.

"Miss Potts a moment."

"I can see why they are together." Darcy piped up after a few seconds. "So out of this whole ordeal am I going to get my IPod?"

"Do you have anything else to say that isn't about your IPod?"

"Nope, that was my baby and you took her away from me!"

"Miss Lewis, you can buy another IPod."

"But I want _my _IPod back." Darcy whined before seeing the screen again her stomach filled with nerves. "Um can I go…? I really don't want to be here…"

"No you have a very special role to play." Agent Coulson said sternly.

"I can play desk jokey with Jane."

"No." He said in a tone that a father would say to an insolent child. "By the way Tony meet your new PA, she will be staying with you as I can only take so much of her at a time."

"Surprisingly he isn't lying."

"So any chance you wouldn't happen to be driving by the Airport?"

"I can drive you." Agent Coulson said happy. "Oh and Tony, Don't let her out of your sight."

"So Annie it seems it's just you, me… oh and Jarvis."

"How many time do I have to tell you that it's Tony?"

"I came here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now."

"Tumblr?"

"Tumblr… Annie?" Darcy asked.

"What?" Not even paying attention to the girl fiddling with his phone.

"When we go see the Men and Black can you carry me with your suit?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said no." Tony said flatly, still not even looking at the girl.

"Why?"

"Be-"

"Please?"

"Will you get off the subject if I said yes?"

"Yes." Said with big pouty lips and a puppy dog stair that even with glasses was effective.

"Fine, but I don't appreciate you interrupting me." The rest of the night remained much the same, Tony was feeling a little out of the loop as it was usually him that was annoying someone else. He was glad when she finally decided to take a snooze.

"Hey Miss Chest wake up, we're leaving…" Said Tony in full metal suit. "And here take this harness you'll need it."

Putting on the harness and without warning tony zipped out of the building Darcy gliding along in the harness smiling like the cat that got the mouse. Minus being so far up in the sky Darcy barely felt a few times she wished she had a broom. If Darcy knew where they were going she didn't say anything. Heck she hasn't even changed from her graduation uniform.

When they finally landed on the Helicarrier Darcy was wide awake. They went by room after room and finally made it to Agent Fury's office. Her fun however was squished when she came face to face with Agent Fury for the first time. Agent Fury was tall dark skinned with an eye patch. His long leather trench coat almost touched the ground and in his eyes you knew what he was thinking. He was out for nothing more than obedience and if history was any inclination, Darcy was anything but obedient.

"So Mr. Pirate, what's cooking?" asked Darcy making Tony snort at her new name for the broody agent.

"It's Commander Fury, to you."

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Mr. Stark, shouldn't you be in Germany?"

"Just delivering the pipsqueak before I left."

"I resent that!" Tony just chuckled before flying away, Darcy turned to Fury. "So, is there anything to eat on this thing?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The thing about Heritage

Darcy sat waiting in the hall for Tony trying not to cause a scene. No one seemed to notice her, she stayed quiet. If there was a god he must have a humour as she was still dressed in her graduation uniform. Any S.H.I.E.L.D Operative that saw her must be laughing to themselves. Who in the hell wears a grad outfit on an air craft. Maybe that was the wrong choice of words, as she had a few years ago, she had almost became a youtube sensation… almost. When she finally found the bridge she was ecstatic to see Thor standing with his Asgardian attire.

"He really grows in you, doesn't he?" asked banner sarcastically looking at the screen of Loki.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Inquired Steve, hopefully.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Tessereact."

The bewilderment on Steve's face was priceless. "An army? From outer space?"

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Banner clarifies.

"Erik's gone…" Darcy said load enough for Thor, to hear.

"Darcy, what are you doing here?" asked Thor, hoping to find that Jane, was not with her.

"I'm Stark's assistant now." Darcy said with a classic smile.

"Loki, has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha said bringing the conversation away from Darcy.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve said trying not look at Darcy's strange attire.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."

"I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Began Thor.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Shot Natasha, who also was wondering why a grad/assistant was doing on the ship.

"He's adopted." Darcy could help but stifle a giggle at Thor's answer causing _the _black widow to give her a small 'shut up or else' glare that made Darcy roll her eyes.

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for-?"

"It's a stabilising agent" both Darcy and Tony said at the same time, giving each other a smirk.

"Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. No hard feelings, point break. You've got a mean swing." And with a pat on the Prince of Asgard's shoulder Tony, was back at the topic at hand. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and long, as Loki wants."

"Well not as long as he wants he could probably leave it open for a week before any signs of strain are seen." Darcy added quickly before letting Tony finish is sh'peal.

"Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." Darcy, silently was cursing her luck at not being able to play Galaga herself but let Tony speak. "How does Fury do this?"

"He turns." Maria said before Tony went into another monologue, Darcy came to the conclusion that Annie, just really liked hearing his voice. He seemed even more narcissistic than he was when she first met him.

"Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only Major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Asked Maria Hill smugly.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" asked Steve honestly.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million kelvin just to break through the coulomb barrier." Banner replied doubtfully.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect." Tony finished.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Banner said sparking a ray of hope for the human's race in Tony's eyes.

"Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked as the mutual respect of the two grew three times bigger.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Annie, you can't just say stuff about peoples Green happenings!" Said Darcy making everyone snigger at her nickname for the iron pain in the arse.

"HA! I win the bet." Tony said almost dancing on the spot.

"I call champion!" Darcy replied not wanting to go through with the bet they made during their flight.

"You can-"

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury said glaring at Tony, nearly scaring the living daylight out of Darcy. "Miss Lewis stay here."

"Let's start with that stick of his. It might be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Said Steve, not knowing that both men were already thinking the same thing.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Shot Fury.

"Monkeys? I do not understand." 'Poor Thor' Darcy thought looking at his poor confused face.

"I do! I understood that reference." Tony rolled his eyes at Steve's confession, who looked all so proud of himself.

"Miss Lewis, Thor if it is no problem I would like to see the both of you in my office."

It took a mere five minutes before they were all settled down in his office. Darcy as usual sat as a child in the overly large chair in front of Fury's desk with Thor standing next her, almost protective of his small _Midardian _friend.

"Thor, you met Miss Lewis when you first arrived on earth-"

"I don't think Tasering someone counts…" Darcy mumbled.

"What do you make of her?"

"She is a friend."

"Miss Lewis, Coulson has told me that there is more to you than meets the eye." Darcy nodded sadly. "I also hear that you wanted you're IPod back. Miss Lewis, what is so special about your IPod?"

Darcy refused to answer knowing that if she lied or even told the truth there would not anything she could do.

"Okay if you refuse to answer… Well I for one was curious why you would be so adamant about it and so I had it taken out of storage and…" Fury dug out a small golden rectangle from his pocket. "Thor what do you make of this?"

"It's of Asgard, what it does however I cannot say, this has always been my brothers expertise."

"Could you tell me why Miss Lewis would have it?" Fury asked as kindly as he could considering the circumstances.

"No."

"Miss Lewis, care to explain." But she didn't all she did was take off her shoes, a pout forming on her lips.

"Thor would not know what it is, it's mine..." Darcy said finally.

By the end of explaining everything Thor wouldn't talk to her, no matter how hard she tried he wouldn't say a word. The complete look of betrayal in his eyes made her want to cry. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. No ones.

Bare footed and not bothering to look where she was heading she decided to see Loki. Loki being a being, even crazy, knew his brother better than anyone, even Jane. She decided to see him, maybe make him jump. The thought of startling Loki, brought a shine to her eyes one that she needed more than ever at this moment. Banner said his brain was like a box of cats, but all she kept thinking was how much she loved cats.

"Hey Mr. Smurf, can I call you Tabby Smurf?" Darcy asked taking a seat on the steps closest to the cage giggling at her own joke.

Loki just turn and glared at the young girl on the other side of the cage not knowing what to say about the word _smurf. _"So they send a sad little girl to question me, Loki of Asgard. What, did Thor not return your affections?" Loki snarked.

"That's actually what I'm here about." Causing Loki to look closer into the Midgardians intentions. "You knew him the longest, how would you go about apologising to him?"

"So you are no longer in his favour?" this gained a cocky smile from the god of lies himself.

"Kinda, well we're still allies, but he no longer trusts me." Darcy said truthfully not that she could say anything else. "I told him about my true heritage and he took it as though I insulted Mew-Mew itself!"

"Mew-Mew" Loki asked questionably spitting the name.

"His hammer." Darcy said simply ignoring Loki's changing facial expressions. "But I guess you and Thor are fighting about heritage as well."

"What do you know?" Loki glared his voice feral and she knew it wasn't a question.

"You're brother loves you-"

"Who are you what are you, you insolent child!" This made Darcy Laugh.

"I am insolent, aren't I?" Darcy shook her head still depressed. "Although I can argue that I'm many things. Did you know that when I was younger my father had to invent an object to help me lie because I am utterly unable to lie and when I do you can see it on my face? It's like I ate sheep shift, I'm just horrible at it."

Darcy looked to Loki but he was acting as though he could not hear her word, but she knew he could. He could do many things she could not.

"It's a curse and a gift though, the truth, sometimes I wish I could just say the truth, but I see it, that's why I'm so sure Thor, no longer trust me, I can see it in his eyes."


End file.
